mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Men and Little Miss (1983)
This series aired in 1983. The series aired the same year in America. It was all the Little Miss stories, they were narrated by John Alderton and Pauline Collins in the UK and Robert Axelrod and an unknown actor in the US. Episodes # Little Miss Splendid (January 5, 1983 (UK), March 3, 1985 (USA)) # Little Miss Late (January 12, 1983 (UK), March 10, 1985 (USA)) # Little Miss Plump (January 19, 1983 (UK), March 17, 1985 (USA)) # Little Miss Helpful (January 26, 1983 (UK), March 24, 1985 (USA) # Little Miss Tiny (February 2, 1983 (UK), March 31, 1985 (USA)) # Little Miss Bossy (February 9, 1983 (UK), April 7, 1985 (USA)) # Little Miss Naughty (February 16, 1983 (UK), April 14, 1985 (USA)) # Little Miss Trouble (February 23, 1983 (UK), April 21, 1985 (USA)) # Little Miss Magic (February 30, 1983 (UK), April 28, 1985 (USA)) # Little Miss Neat (March 2, 1983 (UK), May 5, 1985 (USA)) # Little Miss Scatterbrain (March 9, 1983 (UK), May 12, 1985 (USA)) # Little Miss Sunshine (March 16, 1983 (UK), May 19, 1985 (USA)) # Little Miss Shy (March 23, 1983 (UK), May 26, 1985 (USA)) Fun Facts *First appearances of Mr. Tall, Mr. Clever, Mr. Slow, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Rush (mentioned),and Mr. Quiet on TV. *Unlike the series before it, the episodes are more loosely based on the books, such as in Little Miss Late where the dance she was late for is moved to the beginning instead of the end and in Little Miss Naughty where Mr. Clever's role is replaced by Mr. Greedy, the part where she tries to trip Mr. Busy is replaced with her trying to scare Mr. Jelly, and also the tricks Mr. Impossible plays on her are changed, also, there is an extra bit with Mr. Mean where she goes to a restaurant called "Muddles" and sends to bill to him, to replace Mr. Bump. Unlike the books Mr. Worry appeared in 2 of the Little Miss stories, in Little Miss Naughty he replaces Mr. Small, in Little Miss Trouble, Mr. Worry is used to frame Mr. Small. And in Little Miss Bossy, The wizard is a human and seen with no name, and Mr. Nosey is Mr. Chatterbox instead, And Little Miss Sunshine is used instead of Mr. Happy. And also, Mr. Mischief and Mr. Dizzy appear in Little Miss Shy, and a worm and a snail appear in Little Miss Tiny. And also, Mr. Small appeared in Little Miss Helpful and Mr. Slow appeared in Little Miss Scatterbrain. And, Mean, Greedy, Sunshine, Quiet, Plump And Shy were mentioned but not seen in Little Miss Magic’s book, but do appear in her television episode. **Because of this, Mr. Bump only cameos in this and Mr. Clever only appears in Little Miss Trouble. *In the 1983 cartoon, Little Miss Greedy has her US title, Little Miss Plump. *In the US dub, some of the audio is changed, for example, in Little Miss Trouble, in the UK version, when the worm sees her, he says "Oh watch it, here comes trouble!", in the US dub, he instead says "Uh oh, here comes trouble!", in addition, before the worm goes down into his hole in the UK version, he groans, in the US version, he simply says "Good-bye!". *This is the first time Mr. Tall became short.(The other times he became short was in Little Miss Splendid's Gift & A Surprise For Mr. Tall) *Three of the characters were angry in the 8th episode. Goofs * In Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Mean has hair like Miss Shy's. *In Little Miss Magic, Mr. Mean doesn't have his ears and his yellow nose is blue. *In Little Miss Helpful, one scene has Miss Helpful with freckles on her face. *In Little Miss Trouble, in one scene she doesn't have her nose. Colour Errors *Little Miss Late is green instead of brown. *Mr. Topsy-Turvy is pink instead of orange, and his hat is black instead of yellow. *Mr. Chatterbox's hat is blue instead of green. *In Little Miss Magic, Mr. Quiet is red instead of light brown, and has no hair. *Mr. Muddle is blue instead of green. *Mr. Dizzy is dark grey instead of brown. *In Little Miss Shy, Mr. Quiet is green instead of light brown. *Mr. Silly is light green instead of brown. *Mr. Small is red-orange instead of red. *Mr. Daydream is navy blue instead of cyan blue. Early Bird Cameos/Cameo Roles *Little Miss Neat first appeared in Little Miss Late before her own episode. *Little Miss Sunshine appears in Little Miss Bossy and Little Miss Magic before her own episode. *Little Miss Shy appears in Little Miss Magic before her own episode. Category:Cartoons